springcast_broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Radar Overseer Scotty
Radar Overseer Scotty (known as Scotty) is a personification of the "TruVoice American Male #1" voice first coined by Akriloth2160 in a reading stupid signs video in the first episode of The Epic War. The voice later appeared as Microsoft Joe in Thunderbirds101's Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors series in S3EP1, eventually become a main character in his videos. His nickname as "Radar Overseer" comes from the role he played in The Epic War, where he was the lead (and at the time, only) team member on board the Microsoft Voice Military's main radar tower. Since his creation, many YouTubers in the TTS community have been referring to their own created Speakonia voices as Radar Overseers. Personality gags Scotty has been known to display several running gags involving his personality and habits in the Speakonia community. The most notable examples include an assumed obsession with food, particularly baloney sandwiches (of which the accidental dropping of one triggered the events of The Epic War), and the constant repeating of the phrase, "You might get AIDS!", as a (constantly failing) excuse for getting out of trouble. These phrases were spontaneously regurgitated during a PSA campaigning against excessive leet-speak on Akriloth2160TV, to which Microsoft Mike responded by interrupting him with a machine gun. It has been revealed in Akriloth2160's parody of Is it a Good Idea to Microwave This? ''that Scotty's full name is '''Scott Moiseiwitch Bartholemew Lofrcopter Radar Overseer Speakonia', with the name "Moiseiwitch" being a reference to Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarski from the Wii game No More Heroes, whom Akriloth has criticised for his annoyingly long name compared to all the other ranked assassins. In the above episode, it is also revealed that exposing his diarrhea to microwaves causes reality to collapse, which is something that even Scotty himself has remarked as making no sense. Scotty seems to get himself in trouble in almost every text to speech video made. Funny Windows Errors Radar Overseer Scotty appeared in Funny Windows Errors, Season 3, as Microsoft Joe, until he revealed his true identity in Episode 5. He continued to unleash the virus through until the Season 3 Finale, where he accidentally infected himself with the virus. Scotty the 2nd Originally, Radar Overseer Scotty had a clone to try and stop Sam. But the clone failed miserably, and the original Scotty was later resurrected. His memory of the past was wiped, and he continued on as an ally of Microsoft Sam. Season 4 Radar Overseer Scotty played a minor role in Season 4, appearing in the finale. He had his testicles blasted off with a shotgun by the The Horribly Deformed Midget Pig Monkeys With Automatic Firearms, and was later sent to Hell when the Diarrhea Death Star blew up Earth. In the Season 4 Epilogue, Scotty escaped along with Sam, when Domingo0022destroyed the Devil's Hell Star and his assistant robot with DARO Retard Capsules. Season 5 Scotty appeared in the opening intro of Season 5, in which he detected that Satan and the Angry German Kid was about to fire the diarrhea death star into the thunderbirds101 space station, but was instructed to "go clean my diarrhea-Infested toilet" by Microsoft Sam. SpringCast Scotty joined with the SpringCast crew and works at Logo Bloopers and Funny Windows Errors, basically the same thing. Category:Microsoft Voices Category:Americans Category:Characters